In the past azidonitrate polymers have been prepared by copolymerizing azido monomers and nitrate monomers, which is a relatively costly and cumbersome procedure. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 600,869, filed Apr. 16, 1984, pending, Everett E. Gilbert, inventor, describes the preparation of novel polyvinyl azido nitrates by reaction of poly (vinyl nitrates) with metal azides. The poly(vinyl azides) and azido nitrates thus obtained are energetic compositions useful in propellants, detonators, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,917, E. J. Vanderberg, discloses linear poly (glycidyl azides) obtained by reacting a homo or copolymer of epichlorohydrin with a metal azide. Known polymeric azides, such as the glycidyl azide polymers of the patent, are less energetic and more costly than the poly (vinyl azides) of the aforesaid patent application.